The present invention relates to a socket for socket wrench, and more particularly to a universal socket for socket wrench, which comprises a plurality of holding down rods arranged in parallel and supported on a respective spring member in a respective through hole at a locating block inside a socket body. When the universal socket is attached to the workpiece, the socket body is positively secured to the workpiece by the holding down rods, enabling the workpiece to be turned with the universal socket.
Regular socket wrenches are designed for use with a set of sockets for turning different sizes of bolts and nuts. There is known a socket for use with a wrench for turning different sizes of bolts and nuts. This structure of socket comprises a socket body, the socket body having parallel wells at one side thereof and a coupling hole at an opposite side thereof for coupling to a wrench, a plurality of spring elements respectively mounted in the wells inside the socket body, and a plurality of rod members respectively inserted into the wells in the socket body and supported on the spring elements. When the socket body is attached to the workpiece, the rod members are respectively attached to the topside wall and peripheral wall of the socket, enabling the workpiece to be positively turned with the socket. This structure of socket is still not satisfactory in function. When removing the socket from the workpiece, the rod members tend to be forced to fall out of the socket body.